Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops 2
by ScOu
Summary: Leon Shooter (Peashooter and Solar Flare's Son) joins the Plant-Ops. In this story, His father died when he was still a kid-plant by Doctor Zomboss. After his father died, his mother (Solar Flare) took care of him while his uncle Torchwood raises him to be a real plant. What will happen to the future now that our new main character joins Plant-Ops?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Hi my readers. Plant-Ops 2 is now released. As our new Protaginist: Leon Shooter joins the Plant-Ops. In this story, His father died when he was still a kid-plant by Doctor Zomboss. After his father died, his mother (Solar Flare) took care of him while his uncle Torchwood raises him to be a real plant. What will happen to the future now that our new main character joins Plant-Ops?**

 **Characters:**

 **Leon Sativum Shooter**

 **Peashooter** (death at the age of 36)

 **Torchwood** (55 years old and a retired agent)

 **Solar Flare/ Sunny Sativum Shooter** (44 years old and a retired hero, now working as a video game developer)

 **Penelope Shooter** (40 years old)

 **Repeater Shooter** (46 years old and a retired hero, now working as the vice president of the Plantagon)

 **Snow-Pea Shooter** (43 years old, married to Repeater)

 **The Plant Heroes** (old but still on duty)

 **The Zombie Heroes except for Brain Freeze since he died already**

 **Jalapeno**

 **Crazy Dave**

 **Doctor Zomboss**

 **Gargantuar**

 **The Shooters**

 **The Sativums**

 **Nancy Sativum (Leon's niece)**

Chapter 1: Paying a good visit

"Previously on Plants vs Zombies: Plant-Ops, after nineteen years have passed… aside from the fact that I'm still alive, none of this surprises me. Technology got stronger, but the plants have got weaker. We built more plant food… computers… robots… whole un-plants armies, and no one ever asks… what happens… when the zombie's steals the keys?… and the things we built to keep us safe would turned against us. That's when we figured it out. We'll always need plants like us and for those who are willing to do… when others cannot." **– Torchwood**

 **\- Leon Shooter's time to narrate –**

"It's **March 14, 2027**. Ever since I passed the Plant-Ops exams, I got in. They next day (March 14), I went to pay a visit again to my uncle with my new team. We were driving in our RV's to Suburbia to see if he's still in his house. We stopped and park our RV's in the parking area, after that my squad deployed with my new Sargent " **Mike Shade** " who is also my friend. The team and I got inside the and saw **Torchwood** still alive."

 **Torchwood** : Safety's on, A-Hole

 **Leon Shooter** : Hey old man. Was Zomboss here lately?

 **Mike Shade** : Sargent **Torchwood** , Doctor Zomboss is the new leader of the Zombie Heroes not Super Brainz anymore, and the most dangerous villain since 2001.

 **Torchwood** : *Seeing his past*

 **Mike Shade** : Fucking waste of time. Plant's a couch potato.

 **Leon Shooter** : Back off!

 **Torchwood** : All he said was… Vengence. A-Hole. You plants better get your stem together… he's gonna attack.

 **Mike Shade** : If you have information about a threat to the Plantagon, you got to tell us.

 **Torchwood** : Turn the camera on and set it as a live stream to the Plantagon. **Leon** , your father was doing well in Alaska… his brother showed up…

- **Leon's Flashback** **triggered in his head all of a sudden-**

"A long time ago, it was Christmas, my dad and I were in Alaska celebrating Christmas, we've been staying there for more than 4 months already, I set up the lights while my dad went to the top of our tree to put a star on it, as he did we both saw something…"

 **Leon Shooter** : Dad, I'm scared… I need help!

 **Peashooter** : You're 8 years old **Leon** , stop acting like a baby.

 **Leon Shooter** : I hate you.

"We saw my uncle **Repeater's** chopper heading down to our heliport. We both got down our Christmas tree but then…"

 **Peashooter** : Leon, wait.

"I fell from the tree because I was climbing down too fast and the tree's branches were coated in ice. As I fell, my right leaf blade got scratched. My dad came down quick and tried to help me stand up I refused him to and made myself got back on both leaf-feet on the ground…"

 **Leon Shooter** : Go back to the Plant-Ops, like you did after mom retired LEAF.

"My dad saw two plants getting out of my uncle's chopper, It was uncle **Repeater** and his wife **Snow-Pea**. The two approached him and told him about the bad news."

 **Peashooter** : What are you doing here?

 **Snow-Pea** : Yesterday, Sgt. **Torchwood** led a covert team to take out an arms smuggling in Australia. This morning we lost contact.

 **Peashooter** : So go get him **PBI**. Why are you here?

 **Repeater** : They're Zombies are all over Australia, we can't go in. The **PBI** have buried the mission. **Torchwood** and his squad no longer exist.

 **Snow-Pea** : We got whatever you need **Pea**. Name it.

 **Repeater** : Leon can stay with **Sunny**. She hasn't seen him for months now… he'll be fine.

 **Leon Shooter** : Dad, you said that you are never going back to the Plant-Ops. You promised me.

 **Peashooter** : It's uncle **Torchwood** son. He'd do it for me.

 **\- Leon's flashback has ended –**

"After my flashback, Torchwood looked at me and told me to let it be, we went back to the main topic. He was telling me…"

 **Torchwood** : The Plant heroes found where I was held prisoner with a spy satellite… one of them KH-09s. This baby shoots out a film canister 12 miles up, then a C-130 air-plain comes by and snags it about 30,000ft. This was not the digital age for plants yet… this film had to be processed, analysed and delivered… all by hand. Our warrior in the fight was a plant named **Jalapeno**. You think I'm nuts? This guy…

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 2: The Torchwood Story

 **Author : Tune in for the next chapter in 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Torchwood Story

Chapter 2: The Torchwood Story

"As Torchwood begins his story, here's what happened…" **–Solar Flare**

 **-Torchwood narrates his story-**

"I was in Vietnam a long time ago… but your dad thought I was dead. After all that crap **Gargantuar** did to him… the suns… **Gatling Pea** being stuck in his head… He had no idea what was real… how could he? **Gargantuar**. When I stabbed his back, it saved everyone from his grenades. I managed to survive the blast due to the heavy landing on the river that was about 500ft, somehow **Gargantuar** survived as well. He comes to me while I was still out-cold, as he picked me up… I was able to regain consciousness, escaped him, took an abandon raft, and made it back to Suburbia. **Pea** found me on the shore and was so happy to see me. 9 years later, I was temporarily reassigned to the **PBI** by your uncle **Repeater** , after that… BOOM, welcome to Australia. Six months later, my team and I were ambushed by **Gargantuar's** Zombies. He shipped me over to a zombie village, and this place… it made the Hilton look good. I lost 10 **PBI** agents in my squad. By 24, it was just me. I was not gonna die in a zombie Village!"

 **Repeater** : Coming out of the convoy now!

 **Peashooter** : On it!

"They both landed near the village undetected. The zombies couldn't see them from a distance and mid-range due to camouflage. They went to the comms house first and once they did… they saw me and a zombie wearing a skull-sack on its head. **Pea** approached him while aiming his pea-pistol and says…"

 **Peashooter** : You're a dead zombie unless you do exactly as I say…

 **Masked zombie** : You're going to kill me eh?

"Then suddenly, three zombie guards just came in the house seeing **Pea** and **Repeater**."

 **Peashooter** : No one move or this sack gets it!

 **Masked zombie** : Do as he says or I die.

 **Peashooter** : Shut up! All of you lower your heads! I swear to Crazy Dave I will kill this zombie!

"As **Pea** puts a hold on that skull-sack zombie, the zombie throws a hostile cherry bomb. The zombies ran away, as **Pea** was being held by the skull-sack zombie, he brings out his knife going for the stab on **Pea** but **Repeater** stopped the knife while **Pea** shoots the skull-sack zombie's left side on the head. After that, **Pea** grabbed me and the three of us escaped."

 **Peashooter** : Bro… I think we're on our own.

 **Repeater** : Nonsense **Pea** , my wife and **Jalapeno** with the chopperare waiting for us at the end side of the river.

 **Peashooter** : But I haven't even contacted help yet. The comms house just blew up!

 **Repeater** : I used plan B, which is using my cell phone to text my wife for help! Better than contacting the Plantagon eh?

 **Peashooter** : Shut up and just can it, they're zombies chasing us like hell! I can't carry **Torchwood** much longer!

"We all made it to the end saw **Snow-Pea** and **Jalapeno** , they shot all of the zombies behind us, as they did… we got inside the chopper and leave Australia. That was the end of my rescue."

 **-Torchwood ends his story-**

 **Torchwood** : Your father was able to risk his life just save his old pal.

 **Leon Shooter** : You know he does, like he did to my mom.

 **Torchwood** : Hey kid, How's you mom by the way?

 **Leon Shooter** : Still alright to me. She's still busy in Plantopolis developing another video game.

 **Torchwood** : Well, I'm just glad that your mother is still with you.

 **Mike Shade** : Yo **Leon** , I just received a voice message from Crazy Dave, he's saying that we should head back to HQ. Says something about our very first mission that is gonna happen tomorrow in Canada.

 **Leon Shooter** : Alright. Everyone… we're moving out!

 **Plant-Ops** : Roger!

 **Torchwood** : Wait, **Leon**. Before you and your friend leave… I need to tell you something about this mission of yours…

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 3: Anti-Virus Program in Canada.

 **Author : Hi readers! Be sure to see my updates every 24 hours.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anti-Virus Program in Canada

**Author : This chapter has no "previously…" stuff like chapter 2 since Its about the present time of Leon Shooter now. Leon will be the one to narrate this chapter. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 3: Anti-Virus program in Canada

 **Torchwood** : Leon… that part what I just said to you in my story, that's how it started, your dad tries to kill that sack head zombie, that zombie wants payback… even if it takes decades. The sack head zombie, back then was a zombie in a pool. He made his brains by running a brain central out of the Philippines. It was a hand-me-down. The **PBI** smoked the sack head Zombie, Crazy Dave is pretty pissed at America while we were at the middle-east. The Zombies and the Zombie Heroes get real cosy. Now the politicians, they want you to think this is about ideology. That's a lot of garbage.

 **Leon** : I can tell. Now what do you know about the program in Canada?

 **Torchwood** : *Sigh* Our plant food is our rare source and element. Who controls the product? Canada. So while the Plantagon is kicking Canada's ass. That sack head zombie… what an A-hole! I told the Plantagon… but they were too busy about the zombie problem with your **Aunt Penelope**. See the drone race had started.

 **Mike Shade** : So the Plant food is also part of the anti-virus? Great! We could use some more plant food to build some more gear and robots.

 **Torchwood** : Really Mike? All of you are gonna build an entire military based on special plant food that is wholly controlled by Canada?

 **Leon** : It's only for protection uncle **Torchwood**.

 **Torchwood** : After all the Plantagon has, gotten away with, this time they're innocent and no one believes them. They take out the Zombie Heroe's network. Two days later the director of **PBI** ,burned alive. Right now, 4 billion plants and people believe that freakin Sack-Head Zombie is their savior. Well guess what **Leon** , he's not… you'd better kill him quick. Bad things are gonna happen.

 **-The next day-**

" **March 15, 2027**. My team and I arrived in the mountains at Canada, it was freezing there but us plants never feel the cold. The team and I headed to the plateau near the mountain, took us two hours to walk there, after that… **Mike** and I used our hollow binoculars to see what were the zombies doing in our objective point."

 **Mike Shade** : Well look at that. Zomboss got a whole private army hidden out there.

 **Leon Shooter** : Zombies, elite-rank. State of the art bucket heads.

 **Mike Shade** : How many Plants and People does Zomboss have right now? What a billion?

 **Leon Shooter** : Try 7 billion, who'll never know that their leader is a zombie. They think Zomboss is their king.

 **Mike Shade** : They got a hell of disappointment coming. That's all I could say.

 **Leon Shooter** : Time to go see what Zomboss has got hidden down there.

"The team and I went down on the plateau and took cover in the woods, before we could go to our objective, the team and I split up, me, **Mike** and **Tallnut** is the first squad as for the rest, they became the second. My squad, **Mike** , **Tallnut** and I infiltrated them and killed every last one of them, soon later we began to search the whole area until we found a door that leads us underground. While we were underground we found a Marigold whose been hiding here for hours with the program, we asked the Marigold if he knows where it is. He showed us the anti-virus and says…"

 **Marigold** : This single device or plant food has more processing power than your entire lawn defence infrastructure. Rumours around this place were that Zomboss plans to use it as a basis for a massive Zombie attack. I heard talk of something called " **Solar** "… it may be the name for the cyber weapon. If Zomboss uses this plant food to initiate an attack, there will be nothing anyone can do to stop it.

 **Leon Shooter** : Plant food. **Mike** , contact Crazy Dave. **Tallnut** , escort **Marogold** to our evac.

"As we head out for the extraction, we saw Crazy Dave and the rest of the second squad and the **PBI**.

 **Crazy Dave** : Leon! Your team can stand down.

 **Leon Shooter** : Its Crazy Dave. **Mike** , stand down, it's the extraction team. I'm just glad that you plants showed up.

 **Crazy Dave** : I guess we can call this, mission accomplished.

 **Leon Shooter** : Crazy Dave. Good to see you.

 **Crazy Dave** : You to rookie.

 **Leon Shooter** : Whatever Zomboss is planning, this plant food is the key to it.

"I gave him the plant food that is also the ant- virus. Mike then had to make contact with the Plant Heroes to secure the anti-V plant food."

 **Crazy Dave** : Well, we finally got one over Zomboss.

 **Mike Shade** : He's just a Zombie, Crazy Dave. He'd like you to think he's got more brains but he ain't nothing but a mad, old pitiful excuse of a genius.

"We made it back to Plantopolis. The Plant Heroes were able to secure the anti-virus, Crazy dave gave my team and I a whole day of and the good part is that I can visit my Uncle **Torchwood** again at Suburbia."

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 4: The Torchwood Story (2)

 **Author : Tune in my Readers. :D (a new chapter will be shown every 24 hours)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Torchwood Story (2)

Chapter 4: The Torchwood Story (2)

"Before my team and I took the day off, we had a short briefing about Zomboss'es revenge. It was just me, **Mike** , **Tallnut** , and **Wintermellon** inside the briefing room. We only spent 3 minutes there."

 **Leon Shooter** : I can't figure out Zomboss, without getting inside his head. **Tallnut** , you and your older brother **Wallnut** grew up in Greenville during his rise to brains. You know his legends better than any other plant we could find. Tell me, why does he hate us so much?

 **Tallnut** : Back at the very first war the plants had against the zombies. He was just an unlicensed scientist who was still taking his final exam for chemistry. He witnessed Zombies murdering other families. In 1997, he was making an experiment inside his lab to turn zombies back into humans but something went wrong, an explosion occurred in his lab making him a demi-Zombie. A fire was triggered in his house due to the explosion he made. His family turned into zombies and lost everything. A year later, the only thing he ever loved was his works and experiments, was rejected by his Professors. So he started over, sold brains to the Zombies for easy money. He became rich and a powerful legend in Greenville. He was all but untouchable. So the Plants took out his experiments in a Greenville sanctioned assassination.

 **Mike Shade** : Guess that explains his madness between brains and brawns for humanity. Hey **Leon** , you okay? You look like you had a nightmare just now, about who that Sack-Head Zombie guy?

 **Leon Shooter** : I just keep on seeing these visions… the night my father died when I was a small plant, why now?

 **Mike Shade** : Maybe you need a slap on the face. By the way I just received an old record form the Plantagon, it's about the Sack-Head Zombie in the Greenville incident in 2009. You should go to your old uncle about this stuff. I bet that this record could be linked with the upcoming cyber war.

 **Leon Shooter** : Well. Guess it's time for me to pay a visit with my uncle.

"Three hours later. I went to Suburbia to see **Torchwood** in his house. He gave me a smile asking me why I came back and I said to him that I need to know what was he doing with my dad at Greenville after his rescue. He tells me his story about the incident in Greenville at the year 2009."

 **Torchwood** : Whoever was that Sack-Head Zombie I saw a long time ago, was in Greenville with **Gargantuar** , he was being offered brains as a bonus in Greenville. One of the plants being president of **PBI** is you get to use them as your private elite force. So, the **PBI** in their infinite wisdom, they sign off on the ideal and the Plantagon cuts **Gargantuar** a million dollars and everybody takes their victory lap. And off we go to Greenville… what we did in Greenville…was an accident. We don't target raw materials.

 **-Torchwood tells his story-**

"I was with my team, your dad and his brother; **Repeater**. We grouped up with the rest of the **PBI** , we rushed to the cemetery and stopped at the front gate of it. I was doing overwatch on the Sack-Head's tower and so much raw power. That time I was doing overwatch, I began to rage so bad that I immediately infiltrated his security. The team followed me and killed all the zombie guards. As I entered the top floor of the tower with your dad, we saw the Sack-Head leaving through the exit bu he got off guard when **Repeater** blocked his path. I attempt to throw a cherry bomb at him but I missed by a range making the cherry bomb bounce back at The Sack-Head's special projects. The entire tower collapsed due to the blast on that cherry bomb, luckily the three of us survived the blast seeing the Sack-Head Zombie out-cold. So the **PBI** took him to a special prison in the USA. A year later… Sack-Head escaped the prison, I don't even know where that menace went off to."

 **-End of Torchwood's narration or story-**

 **Leon Shooter** : The Sack-Head Zombie's materials got destroyed in the blast? Who threw the cherry bomb?

 **Torchwood** : I had no idea that the rarest materials were in there, **Leon**. I just saw that Sack-Head and got out of control.

 **Leon Shooter** : Uncle, you don't get out of control. What did that Sack-Head ever do to you in Australia?

 **Torchwood** : The Sack-Head, he wanted to know what the **PBI** had on him. So he killed all my teammates in front of me. One by one I watched my plants rot to death, then he tortured me in his dumb tin canned comms house, beating me up for weeks. So yeah, the next time I saw that Sack-Head, I lose control! WHAT WILL YOU DO?! You let the **PBI** walk with the Sack-Head's body and now he's back, and he's pretty pissed of to.

 **Leon Shooter** : Well he sure can't kill my dad because somebody already beat him to it long ago. But how could he have killed you. So why are you still alive uncle?

 **Torchwood** : I'm done talking. Go home and take a rest kid. You should be meeting with your Aunt **Penelope** tomorrow at the Plantagon.

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 5: Getting Footage.

 **Author : Hi Readers. Hope you'll wait again for the new ones every 24 hours.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Footage

Chapter 5: Getting Footage

"After I left my uncle **Torchwood** , I took the rest of my day off. The next day, I met with my team to see what my aunt **Penelope** has to know anything about the anti-virus. My aunt was able to capture some of the previous events by using the garlic drone Guess what we all saw, one of the **PBI** agents shot dead by the foot zombies and…"

 **Green Shadow** : Known only as **Impfinity**. Our under cover plant recorded this out of Greenville. Hypno-Shroom.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Thank you **Green Shadow**. Impfinity is Zomboss'ed number two and is also a member of the Zombie Heroes. The concept of empathy is understood by him, but irrelevant.

 **Green Shadow** : Our garlic drone recorded this crime scene two days ago at the Philippines.

 **Mike Shade** : We lost contact with a reconnaissance drone over the Philippines last week.

 **Leon Shooter** : Wait a minute… the Marigold we found at Canada told us Zomboss is using plant food to develop a cyber-weapon called **Solar**. What if it's that weapon taking out our drones?

 **Mike Shade** : You know what? This **Impfinity** zombie guy could be fairly entertaining.

 **Tallnut** : Fairly.

 **Mike Shade** : What do you say we blow off a little steam huh?

 **Leon Shooter** : You got it.

 **Mike Shade** : Come on, come die with me.

"The moment I heard that phrase, I began to see visions in my head."

 **Leon Shooter** : What did you just say? Come die… what? These nightmare I'm getting… I know I was kidnapped the night my dad died but could never see… It was that Sack-Head Zombie dude. Did he kill my dad? Okay okay. You know my mom and **Torchwood** raised me after my dad died, but he always told me it was just a Zombie that killed him. What the heck is going on?

 **Green Shadow** : Leon. You keep on seeing those nightmares? I… don't know what to say.

 **Leon Shooter** : You knew about this don't you aunt. Why didn't **Torchwood** tell me?

 **Green Shadow** : No no. I mean, I know what happened to you a long time ago but I just can't remember that night, not even **Torchwood** knows who killed your dad.

 **-Flashback-**

 **Sack-Head Zombie** : You die with me. For all the sins of those who came before you. **Torchwood** … **Repeater** … **Snow-Pea** … **Green Shadow**... **Solar Flare** … they created this, for my works… TONIGHT! Your father will DIE!

 **-End of Flashback-**

" **March 17, 2027**. After the meeting I had with Plant-Ops with my aunt **Penelope** , she gave me and the team a mission to support the Plant Heroes in the Philippines. The next day, we arrived at our destination. We brought two garlic drones for defence, as we head our way to the Plant Heroes, we got ambushed by the zombies, luckily we survived by taking cover in a random room inside the building. Our drones got deactivated during the ambush, I was trying to fix the two drones while **Mike** , **Tallnut** and **Wintermellon** are giving me cover."

 **Mike Shade** : The zombies got us pinned down! C'mon **Leon** , hurry up! We need these drones active tonight!

 **Leon Shooter** : I'm trying!

 **Mike Shade** : Your 4 gigabyte ram must be stuck!

 **Tallnut** : They're closing in!

"Mike punched one of our drones and they became active all of a sudden."

 **Mike Shade** : There. Unstuck!

 **Leon Shooter** : Onion drone systems are active! Weapons systems online!

"We took cover as our drones began to fireback at the zombies. We survived the ambush after our break free get away in that building. The Philippines weather environment is too rainy, so rainy that it can already cause a flood. We were able to reach our destination. A city called **Makati**. I ordered **Wintermellon** and **Tallnut** to take the drones up to the buildings so they won't short circuit while **Mike** and I took the flooded areas. In **Makati** , we saw the Plant Heroes heading towards us, zombies were coming after them. So I told them to hide inside the sewer with me and **Mike**."

 **Captain Combustible** : Never thought that our back up would be team Plant-Ops. So, you must be the son of **Peashooter**.

 **Leon Shooter** : It's an honour captain.

 **Grass Knuckles** : Plant-Ops, listen up. The reason why you are here in the Philippines is because that we need help in order to get the film.

 **Mike Shade** : What film?

 **Betta-Carrotina** : A film which shows us the answer to what Zomboss is planning to do.

"Suddenly… I received a transmission from **Tallnut**. He says that…"

 **Tallnut** : Zomboss is here. Courtyard with the Zombie Heroes.

 **Leon Shooter** : I'll contact **Green Shadow**.

"I contacted my aunt while **Mike** was watching over the Plant Heroes. **Rose** had nearly fainted at that moment."

 **Leon Shooter** : Aunt **Penelope**. The plant Heroes are here and they're safe.

 **Green Shadow** : Well done **Pea**. I'm patching you through the courtyard's interior schematics. Now your best advantage points is gonna be at the rooftop… overlooking the courtyard, the garlic drones will flank you on your infiltration route. These drones are all that you've got, so if you lose one of them, you're on your own, and you keep your eye on **Z-Mech's** drones. If that drone gets a hold on you… you can run but you'll die tired.

 **Leon Shooter** : Understood Aunt. Plant Heroes, changing plans. Go back to your mission while Plan-Ops and I will go see what Zomboss has got in store for us.

 **Plant Heroes** : Got it.

"Mike and I went to the courtyard undetected while the Plant Heroes went back to get the film they had lost."

 **Mike Shade** : The roof will still give us an advantage on Zomboss.

"We both took the rooftops just like what my Aunt said. After we got up, we saw three foot zombies patrolling the roof, so we took them out one by one. I was able to see Zomboss, so I pulled out my camera to take footage of it. As I did, we got compromised by him, he was able to see me just in a second, he alerted all the zombies to kill me. I thought I was done for but then suddenly… the garlic drones were shooting all of the zombies including **Z-Mech**. I saw **Wintermellon** and **Tallnut** at the other side, guess my strategy wasn't bad at all. Zomboss and **Z-Mech** escaped before I could manage to fully record this. 3 minutes later, the Plant Heroes were able to get the film in time. Plant-Ops and I were able to support the Plant Heroes mission, we didn't have any evac until Crazy Dave and the evac team showed up."

 **Leon Shooter** : Woah… Crazy Dave, You're here in the Philippines?

 **Crazy Dave** : Of course **Leon**. Your Aunt told me about this, so I had to go here and rescue your team over here, including the Plant Heroes.

 **Captain Combustible** : Sir, we were able to obtain the film.

 **Crazy Dave** : Guess we can call this mission accomplished again huh?

 **Leon Shooter** : You said it Crazy Dave.

"After that, we all got inside his RV and went home to our families."

TO BE CONTINUED IN…Chapter 6: Solar


	6. Chapter 6: Solar

Chapter 6: Solar

"The next day, Aunt **Penelope** , Plant-Ops and I went back to HQ to view the film that the Plant Heroes captured last night. We examined the film and we saw Zomboss in it. Somehow we saw his second best known as **Impfinity** , they were discussing something about the weapon they will use for the cyber-attack, after they finished I saw a VIP card with a strange **EA** logo that was being reached out on Zomboss'es hand. So I pause the video."

 **Mike Shade** : Canada would pay billions to get their hands on that drone.

 **Leon Shooter** : Computer, cross reference image with active Suburbia corporate logos.

 **Computer** : No matches.

 **Leon Shooter** : What?! Okay. Computer, cross reference worldwide.

 **Computer** : No matches.

 **Leon Shooter** : Damn!

 **Mike Shade** : Wait a minute… wait a minute. It's **POP CAP**! This **Solar** weapon is on a video game company.

 **Leon Shooter** : My mom's work place in Plantopolis? So that's how they could get close to the mainland. **Tallnut** , prepare a covert respond team. We'll be ready to go in one hour. Inform Crazy Dave.

 **Green Shadow** : Your mother is still at work. We should inform her about the upcoming attack.

 **Leon Shooter** : Yeah, we should.

"I called my mom on the cell phone and warned her about the Zombies coming to her work place. So she told everyone I **POP CAP** to increase security at all costs."

 **Leon Shooter** : We're getting really close to Zomboss. To get the upper hand, I gotta talk to my mom since my Aunt and my uncle can't remember. First thing's first, **Solar**.

 **Mike Shade** : You got it partner.

 **Green Shadow** : Take care, **Leon**.

"An hour has passed. The team and I have arrived at Plantopolis. It was just me, **Mike** and **Tallnut**. The three of us went to the park near the **POP CAP** building. We didn't have an over watch, so we contacted **Hypno-Shroom**."

 **Leon Shooter** : Comms are open **Hypno-Shroom** , we are listening.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : ID bands identify you as **POP CAP's** VIP's. You'll have most access to other areas except the ones that you want rather than the **PBI**. The central **POP CAP** computer is subject to increase security. Access is only permitted via retina scan. That's where potato mine comes in.

 **Leon Shooter** : In short, the **POP CAP** server room our best shot in locating **Solar** before **Impfinity** gets it. **Hypno-Shroom** , did you manage to access the personal files?

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Not yet. The encryption is very complicated.

 **Leon Shooter** : You're smart, I have faith in you. **Leon** out. Plants… lets go.

 **Mike Shade and Tallnut** : Got it.

 **Mike Shade** : Hey? They might be sending a head start in the server room.

 **Leon Shooter** : Nonsense **Mike**. They can't enter even if they're dead.

"We got out of the park and we went inside the **POP** **CAP** building's main entrance, we were being scanned to see if we were carrying any weapons and drones, technically we are but the scanners shows nothing. It's the richest video game developing company ever in the world which make it a likely target for Zomboss. The scanning was finished and we passed their main security checkpoint."

 **Mike Shade** : I thought we were done for.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Relax, **Mike**. I told you the ID's would work. The scanners couldn't see a thing.

"We showed our ID's to the other security guards and they just let us pass. We took the elevator and set it to the highest floor level of this building. Floor by floor we saw so much awesomeness that **POP CAP** is doing now. I never thought that my mom is still making a cool video game."

 **Mike Shade** : Wow. Look at that, **Leon**. This company is unbelievable huh? Hey **Leon** , what do you figure it costs to visit here for a weekend here?

 **Leon** : hehehe. More than you make in a month.

 **Tallnut** : No wonder why Zomboss rallies so much support.

"The elevator stopped at my mom's floor, she was still working. So I told **Mike** to take this floor and watch over my mom, then he left. Meanwhile, I and **Tallnut** are still on the mission. We finally arrived at the highest floor level which is also **POP CAP's** server room, as we got out of the elevator… we spotted two zombies inside the server room, we killed those two and used our potato mine to search for any explosives the zombies might have implanted. I hacked **POP CAP's** main computer, logged on to the servers… and tried to search for **Solar**."

 **Leon Shooter** : Mike was right, they're already inside the server room. **Hypno-Shroom** , log me in.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Okay dude, logged in.

 **Leon Shooter** : The **Solar** weapon may have been smuggled in this building alongside regular supplies. Computer, search supply manifest, keyword is **Solar**.

 **POP CAP computer** : No match found.

 **Leon Shooter** : Nothing?! Computer, search automated security system, keyword is **Solar**.

 **POP CAP computer** : No match found.

 **Leon Shooter** : We're missing something. Computer, search any Plantagon image database, name recognition is **Solar**.

 **POP CAP computer** : Match has been found.

"I became so shocked with what I just saw that day. It was my mother they were after for."

 **Leon Shooter** : Solar isn't a weapon, it's my mother.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Sunny Sativum Shooter, A.K.A **Solar Flare.** Former **POP CAP** video game developer. Recently promoted.

 **Leon Shooter** : Now we know that it's my mother, I can see her at the floor where I told **Mike** to be.

 **Tallnut** : Leon, the bombs are now disarmed, potato mine is now offline.

 **Leon Shooter** : Good. **Mike** , come in. **Solar** is NOT a weapon. She's my mom, get inside her office now before **Impfinity** moves in!

"I took the elevator while **Tallnut** took the other one. I was able to make it fast and got inside my mom's office. By the time I got inside… she was okay."

 **Solar Flare** : Leon? Why are you here, and how did you get here along with your friend?

"She was so surprised to see me at her work."

 **Leon Shooter** : Mom, you need to leave now. Zombies are coming after you.

"But just as we were about to leave, **Impfinity** justshowed up out of nowhere and attacked us from behind by using his clones. **Mike** and I had to kill all of his clones first but after that, he took my mother and ran off to the elevator. I was so panicked on what will happen to my mother. So **Mike** and I went to the security room and used the security camera to see where **Impfinity** is going to leave with my mom."

 **Leon Shooter** : Patching into the security camera feeds. I see Unmarked zombies, Zomboss'es Bucket head Zombie's, Zombie Heroes, they're all waiting outside the building.

 **Mike Shade** : Dude! I see your mom over there at the entrance. The guards are slowing **Impfinity** down.

 **Leon Shooter** : Crap! We better make it there before the Zombie Heroes break through **POP CAP's** security.

"We took the elevator again and head to the ground floor. We saw everyone who's working in **POP CAP** crying in fear. As we got off the elevator, we got smoked by **Impfinity's** clones, he was too strong for us but then suddenly from his back… he got stabbed with a knife by **Tallnut**! I didn't expect that we we're able to to kill a Zombie Hero."

 **Tallnut** : Light's out you dickhead!

 **Leon Shooter** : Tallnut? What took you so long?!

 **Tallnut** : I couldn't fit in the elevator anymore so I took the stairs.

"I got up and looked for my mother until I saw her tied up to a chair"

 **Leon Shooter** : Mom! Are you alright?

 **Solar Flare** : I'm fine **Leon**. We need to leave this building now.

 **Leon Shooter** : Understood. **Hypno-Shroom** , prepare the evac, zombies are everywhere near this building.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Okay, I just contacted Crazy Dave. You should be heading to the heliport of this building. Structures have been badly damaged and rarely on fire. Your best bet is the stairs.

 **Leon Shooter** : Stairs? Team, we're moving to the heliport above the server room.

"So the team, my mom and I took the stairs, made it to the heliport and waited for the RV. While that, the Zombie Heroes tried to attack us from below. **Super Brainz** threw debris on us, somehow we managed to survive. We fought back but we were getting pinned downed by **Neptuna** , I thought I was done for until my mom unleashed a massive solar explosion! She managed to knock out the Zombie Heroes single handily. A few minutes later… the RV arrived and we escaped. I feel sorry for **POP CAP** corporations, but I'm glad that everyone there didn't die, even my mother's boss. Guess it will take a month for that building to be repaired including their tech. The RV suddenly stopped and parked at the Plantagon. I was getting worried about my mom. Plant-Ops brought her to my aunt, as my aunt saw her… she hugged her really hard while my mom was crying with fear. My Aunt told her that everything's gonna be okay, later then she brought my mom to her office to give her some rest and to calm her down for a bit. Meanwhile I had to stay with my mother while my Aunt was in the briefing room with Plant-Ops."

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 7: "Hitman: The Hitting"

 **Author : Tune in for a new chapter every 24 hours.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hitman: The Hitting

Chapter 7: "Hitman: The Hitting"

"My mother was so shocked from what happened a while ago. I sat next to her and told her that she'll be safe here. A few minutes later, I started to ask my mom questions about my past after she calmed down."

 **Leon Shooter** : Mom… what was I doing there a long time ago? I know you were there during dad died. Is it the Sack-Head Zombie?

 **Solar Flare** : Leon, the dead don't suffer, that's why you, me, your aunt and **Torchwood** are still alive. He's got a plan for you **Leon**. He's been working on it for more than 27 years and he's counting on you to go after him.

 **Leon Shooter** : Wait a minute… Mom, you know what actually happened? Is it the Sack-Head Zombie? Please mom you gotta tell me!

 **Solar Flare** : This Zombie. He knows every angle, every move you make. He's gonna kill 30 million lives out there. As if that's gonna bring his works and experiments back.

 **Leon Shooter** : He killed my dad, to get to you.

 **Solar Flare** : Wrong, I'm afraid I can't tell you yet, you're not ready to-

 **Leon Shooter** : MOM! What actually happened in Greenville a long time ago the year after that incident?!

 **Solar Flare** : Guess I have no choice. **Torchwood** was sure he got him in Greenville. About a year later, the Sack-Head Zombie shows up at the same place where he was captured during the explosion. That's the last straw for the **PBI**. The orders came down from Crazy Dave for an assassination. So daddy and I we went in Greenville.

 **-Solar Flare tells the story and the truth about his father's death-**

"It was **May 7, 2018**. While I was still working in **POP CAP** I got a call and it was from the Plantagon. I went to the plantagon and saw your dad. Your dad and I were given a mission by Crazy Dave to assassinate the Sack-Head Zombie under direct orders from your uncle **Repeater**. Later that night… we head to Greenville and stopped by at our destination. As we made it, we saw your Aunt **Penelope** , the three of us were gathered here for the same mission, I thought it was just me and your dad, but then **Snow-Pea** and **Torchwood** showed up from behind."

 **Snow-Pea** : Hey plants. Good to see you here.

 **Solar Flare** : Wait, I thought it was supposed to be me and **Pea** here for this mission.

 **Green Shadow** : Well… **Repeater** was the one who told me to be here.

 **Snow-Pea** : Hey. My husband also told me to go here.

 **Peashooter** : Wait, so my brother contacted both of you? What about the Plant Heroes?

 **Green Shadow** : None, just me **Pea.**

 **Torchwood** : Why do we have to kill this Sack-Head Zombie guy huh? Is he more dangerous than Doctor Zomboss who died a long time ago? After all that stuff he did in the Greenville cemetery.

 **Peashooter** : All right guys, now all five of us are here. Repeater's order to us must be damn good.

 **Snow-Pea** : Okay, according to my husband's intel, the Sack-Head Zombie is now inside the Greenville cemetery watch tower again. No zombies except for him only.

 **Peashooter** : Good, then were all set.

"The mission was good, planning… good. The only piece of the puzzle that didn't fit was **Repeater**. I don't know why he sent those three to join the mission. It just felt weird, even on the way in. two hours later we made a plan to take that Zombie out once and for all, **Pea** and the others went inside tower while I was still outside as their over watch. I used my goggles to scope in on my team when all of a sudden… they disappeared right in front of my sights. I was about to leave my position until your uncle **Repeater** contacted me."

 **Repeater** : Sunny. Everything's going fine. Just stay where you are. The others are inside a room searching for the Sack-Head Zombie.

 **Solar Flare** : Repeater, what the heck man! Where is he now?!

 **Repeater** : My radar shows that he's at the top of the tower. You should see your team holding him as hostage.

 **Solar Flare** : I see them. Thanks **Repeater**.

"We were able to complete the mission but then…"

 **-Solar Flare's story has been paused-**

 **Leon Shooter** : Did that Sack-Head Zombie surrendered like a zombie? Don't you tell me that monster took him out. Don't you tell that mom!

 **Solar Flare** : It didn't end that way **Leon**. I may have questioned orders and missions, but I never questioned their objectives. You take care of your team, you get your friends and family home safe. **Leon**... I'm a Hero, I save lives, not kill them.

 **-Solar Flare's Flashback has resumed-**

"Repeater told me to stay still. I saw **Penelope** and **Snow-Pea** but no sign of **Pea** and **Torchwood** , I tried to contact him but he wouldn't respond. So **Repeater** took charge for me and ordered me to…"

 **Solar Flare** : Repeater, what now? I can't confirm the kill without **Pea**.

 **Repeater** : Forget him for now. Finish the mission **Sunny**.

"And so I did. I used my solar power to shoot directly at the Sack-Head Zombies's head and fell off the top of the tower. I looked at **Penelope** and **Snow-Pea** , I thought they would be happy but why were they crying after I took the shot? So I ran to the corpse of the Sack-Head Zombie. I unmasked the corpse and I began to cry in rage until what I just saw and who I killed was your dad! I was crying so hard that your father died by my hand, I yelled at **Penelope** and **Snow-Pea** why'd they do this to me and your dad but just as I yelled, I got knocked out from behind. It was the real Sack-Head Zombie. A few minutes later, I woke up in a room full of pure plant blood and saw **Repeater** and everybody on my team tied up to each chairs including your dad lying on the floor dead. **Torchwood** and **Snow-Pea** began to wake up and saw the same thing as I saw. Just then, the real Sack-Head Zombie showed up. He says to me…"

 **Sack-Head Zombie** : Your husband, **Pea Shooter** is dead by your own hand. Do you understand why, **Solar Flare**?

 **Repeater** : He was gonna kill your son, **Sunny**.

 **Sack-Head Zombie** : BECAUSE YOU MUST DIE AS I HAVE DIED! Now two more must die… you, **Solar Flare** , **Green Shadow** , **Snow-Pea** , **Torchwood** , or **Solar Flare's** Leon?! Make a decision now in ten seconds otherwise I make choose who to kill!

"Repeater took too long to choose. So the Sack-Head Zombie chose instead, He picked **Repeater** and **Snow-Pea**."

 **Sack-Head Zombie** : Any last words you two **PBI** agents?

 **Repeater** : Sunny… I'm so sorry for what I did. I did this to save your son.

 **Solar Flare** : *Crying with sadness* It's okay **Repeater**. I'll miss you **Snow-Pea**.

 **Snow-Pea** : *Crying in fear* I'll miss you to!

"The Sack-Head used his pistol and shoots **Repeater** and **Snow-Pea** in the head. I was crying so loud and hard, **Torchwood** just witnessed the deaths of your aunt and uncle. **Penelope** woke up and saw them dead including her twin brother, she cried to. Just when the Sack-Head shot them, he began to laugh crazily right in front of us and showed us you, **Leon**. The three of us saw you out cold. After that, the Sack-Head reveals his secret identity and just can't believe it with my own eyes… it… was… Doctor Zomboss himself this whole time!"

 **Zomboss (Sack-Head)** : All of you plants, your life will be consumed by absolute loss! Then only then, will you understand what you've done to me.

 **Green Shadow** : But… you died!

 **Zomboss** : Do you really think that I would die that easily?!

"He was going to you **Leon** , **Torchwood** was trying to stop him but he can't. I tried to move as well to save you, same for **Penelope**. Zomboss slowly getting close to you got me really angry."

 **Zomboss** : No use for you three since I drugged you all. As for you **Leon** , I will not kill you, now like your mother. You will die with me. And then one day, you will see me again, and you will remember everything you saw and felt tonight, you will remember all the years of anger and pain. And when you do, **Leon** … please… come to me.

"After what he said to you, he left us like garbage, soon later you woke up and saw your dad dead. We were so sorrowful. We had to move barely just to get out of the tower with you."

 **-End of Solar Flare's story and the truth-**

"After hearing what she just said to me, I began to cry softly, my mom hugged me and told me that she was truly sorry."

 **Solar Flare** : After so many years have passed and you've forgotten about your past. Leon, It wasn't my fault.

 **Leon Shooter** : I know mom. It's nobody's fault.

 **Solar Flare** : Me and your dad… we were the best for Plant-Ops and LEAF. And we still couldn't defeat **Zomboss**.

 **Leon Shooter** : You, **Torchwood** and Aunt **Penelope** are my only family now.

"I finally found out the murderer aside from my mother, it was Doctor Zomboss who is also the Sack-Head Zombie. He should have stayed dead back when my dad killed him during the **Zobo-Lair** incident."

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 8: Arrest

 **Author : Tune in for another one every 24 hours.**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrest

Chapter 8: Arrest

"We were all in the Plantagon. After what my mother told me about that night. I still couldn't stop crying, she knew that Zomboss is after me now, and he's coming for more. After I stopped crying, I gave my mom a hug, then my aunt came back to us after the briefing with Plant-Ops."

 **Green Shadow** : Leon… **Sunny** , how you two holding up?

 **Solar Flare** : It's fine.

 **Leon Shooter** : Anything yet on Zomboss?

 **Green Shadow** : Worst. Zomboss knows that we have a double agent. He's starting to initiate his attack on Suburbia.

 **Leon Shooter** : Stay here Aunt **Penelope** , I have to go to **Mike**.

"I went inside the briefing room with Plan-Ops. I asked **Wintermellon** to see if **Hypno-Shroom** is still in progress, aside from that I also asked him what is Zomboss'es plan."

 **Leon Shooter** : What do you got **Wintermellon**?

 **Wintermelon** : This plant food we're examining on the microscope… it's a masterpiece. Some of the food elements inside are left open. Take a look **Leon** , you should see a rare network in it.

"I took a look at it and it really was rare."

 **Leon Shooter** : Zomboss'es network, all countries getting invaded by his new zombie invasion. Wait a minute… America, Plantopolis, the Plantagon, Philippines, Greenville, Suburbia… Zomboss is gonna invade Suburbia and the Philippines, taking out both superpowers at the same time.

 **Wintermellon** : According to **Green Shadow** , Zomboss'es invasion will begin tomorrow.

 **Tallnut** : He's gone mad!

 **Leon Shooter** : That monster. Get me Crazy Dave.

"We brought Crazy Dave to see this masterpiece, after he took a peek, he was so surprised that he had never seen plant food like that."

 **Crazy Dave** : Now I'm really surprised! This food should be a good remedy for my taco!

 **Leon Shooter** : Crazy Dave, the cyber-attack is **March 19, 2017** tomorrow.

 **Crazy Dave** : We have to move on Philippines right away to capture Zomboss for interrogation. You contact **Hypno-Shroom** , we need his help.

 **Leon Shooter** : Crazy Dave, it's a trap. Zomboss has been playing us this whole time. If we go to the Philippines, that's exactly what he wants us to do.

 **Crazy Dave** : I don't see any trap from that. Get your team together the RV will be ready in one hour.

"After that, I we back to my Aunt's office and told the bad news to her and my mom."

 **Leon Shooter** : Not good. Inform **Mike Shade** to rescue **Hypno-Shroom** , mom… you stay here while I go with Plant-Ops to the Philippines.

 **Solar Flare** : Okay. I'll ask Crazy Dave for security, be careful out there **Leon**.

 **Leon Shooter** : You to mom.

"The next day ( **March 19, 2027** ), Hypno-Shroom is still with Doctor Zomboss in the Philippines. He is Zomboss'es number one. It was already afternoon, Zomboss is in his room with **Hypno-Shroom**. Zomboss was planning his attack while **Hypno** contacted **Mike** for rescue."

 **Mike Shade** : Internal comm link established.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : I copy, **Mike**.

 **Mike Shade** : Our rescue plane is down. We can't ID you as a friendly. So no matter what happens when the bullets starts flying, you cannot blow your cover. Just stay cool and we will get you through this safely.

"The transmission ended as **Hypno-Shroom** we back to Zomboss to see what was he doing. Zomboss had finished and said to **Hypno** …"

 **Zomboss** : We are ready.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Yes.

 **Zomboss** : The Plants and the Plant Heroes are coming, **Hypno-Shroom**. There is a traitor in our midst.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : But how, and who?!

 **Zomboss** : It doesn't matter anyway. I am one step ahead of him! I have all of the power I need, and that will be my new cyber-attack! Come **Hypno-Shroom**. It is time for me to make the speech!

"Both of them went outside, and when they did… they saw an entire army of zombies. On their left are the Zombie Heroes and on their right were all zombies from different timelines. Zomboss was finally ready to state his speech. His speech was so short that everyone loved it so much."

 **Zomboss** : Everyone. Now is the time to push our next attack! The Cyber-attack! We will invade all countries, including **LEAF** , the **PBI** , and the Plantagon!

 **Super Brainz** : Sir… we got a problem.

 **Zomboss** : What NOW?!

 **Super Brainz** : Plant-Ops, here… coming to get you.

 **Zomboss** : Good. If the Plant Heroes from LEAF are coming to, I want you and the rest of my Zombie Heroes to kill them.

 **Super Brainz** : Understood sir.

 **Zomboss** : Hypno-Shroom, we will regroup at the mall to start my first semi-cyber-attack.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Understood sir.

"After the speech, **Super Brainz** told him about the bad news. So he left the court to the mall. Meanwhile **Hypno-Shroom** left the court to contact **Mike** again."

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Mike! Zomboss is gone, he left after his speech ended. He knows! I'm sure of it.

 **Mike Shade** : You can't be sure of that. I mean, if he knows you'd be dead already.

 **Hypno-Shroom** : He told me to meet him at the mall.

 **Mike Shade** : We can't give him the chance to get there you need to go to the mall first before him so that I can pick you up.

"A few minutes later, the **PBI** arrived and began to kill most of the zombies, the zombies began to fire back at the **PBI** , the **PBI** were almost done for, but then the Plant Heroes came to support while **Hypno-Shroom** ran to the mall. He ran until he made it and as he entered, he saw Zomboss at the main entrance just waiting for him."

 **Zomboss** : Hypno-Shroom! What took you so long? Traffic?

 **Hypno-Shroom** : Yes sir. We must get you to safety. We have lost too many zombies.

 **Zomboss** : Victory is not measured by losses, **Hypno-Shroom**. It is measured by gains.

"We both got inside the mall and saw Plant-Ops. It was just him and **Hypno-Shroom** against me, **Mike** and **Tallnut**. Zomboss knew that we'd be here but he still doesn't know who the traitor is. So we arrested Zomboss to prevent the cyber-attack and he says…"

 **Zomboss** : Thank you, Leon. Help me seek a new future.

"I heard what he just said to me and I had thought of killing him now but under direct orders from Crazy Dave, we brought him to the Plantagon for interrogation while **Hypno-Shroom** stays with Crazy Dave and Aunt **Penelope** ( **Green Shadow** )."

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 10: Trojan Virus

 **Author : I'm gonna take a break now, tune in for the next chapter in three days.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trojan Virus

**Author** **: Greetings. I have some good news to share. I will publish new stories but some of them are prequels, meaning there will be a story about Solar Flare's past before she became a hero and a LEAF agent and also meeting with Peashooter. I am also gonna make another sequel called Plant-Ops 3. This upcoming sequel is not you'll be expecting from my previous stories.**

Facts about Solar Flare in this series: Solar Flare's real name is Sunny Sativum, her nickname is Summer. When she turned 17, Crazy Dave assigned her to join up with a walnut, a potato mine and a Pea plant. When Zomboss made an accident with his hero-tron, an explosion started causing shockwaves to hit Sunny and her friends. Now that they have super powers, Crazy Dave created two more teams called the PBI and the most elite force as we all know it called Plant-Ops. LEAF has super heroes now. Before Solar Flare became a Plant Hero, she was supposed to join the Plant-Ops but she failed the exams. In 2001, while she woke up in a hospital, she saw Pea. Hours later, she completely giggled after he and his sister left. His sister was Penelope, A.K.A The Green Shadow.

Chapter 9: The Trojan Virus

"It's been seven hours in the Plantagon. The **PBI** , the Plant Heroes and my team were all there watching Zomboss being interrogated at the other side of the interrogation room. We had **Tallnut** as his interrogator, we kept on asking him about the Cyber-attack but he just sits there, keeping his mouth shut. I grew very impatient of this, even my mother was watching this to. I asked **Grass Knuckles** about his teammates if they were injured during the battle and he said only **Rose** and **Citron**. Meanwhile… I came to **Hypno-Shroom** and asked him if he's okay, he suddenly looks at me with intense fear as if he knows what will happen later on. He said to me that Zomboss is going to kill him by the time he sees him again. So I left **Hypno-Shroom** and went to my mother. She asked me how I managed to captured Zombos a while ago. I told her that I had help with **Hypno-Shroom** , and she said to me to go back to the interrogation room. I asked her if she will be okay staying with my Aunt in her office and she said to me that Crazy Dave's guards will keep them safe. After that, I went back to the interrogation room and see what Zomboss is doing there, he's still on his seat still being silent but then all of a sudden he said…"

 **Zomboss** : I will only speak to **Leon Shooter**.

"He calls out my name as I began to freeze in just a second, Crazy Dave ordered me to interrogate him, and when I enter the inner room of the interrogation room, I sat right in front of him while **Tallnut** is behind him."

 **Leon Shooter** : I'm not a kid this time… but you can go ahead and try what you did back then.

 **Zomboss** : My works was taken from me. Do you know what that feels like yet? Your father's team blew up my only house for insurance money 1,000,000,000 dollars. That was the value they placed on my porjects. My works were the reason for me to live. What about you, **Leon**? What drives you mad?

 **Leon Shooter** : My father, **Pea Shooter** , gave up everything he had. He abandoned me, so he can defend the world from zombies like you. I hate him for that. Now… here I am… with you.

 **Zomboss** : So we're the same, **Leon** , shaped by those who we lost. Your father and his team took my hopes and dreams away from me. Your father is dead… and your family… half finished!

"After a short conversation with Zomboss, Crazy Dave contacted me and it was a real emergency. He said to me that there's a situation outside the Plantagon, the **PBI** scanned the threat and it revealed to be thousands of zombies charging in to the Plantagon."

 **Zomboss** : I mete and dole unequal rules on to a savage race.

 **Leon Shooter** : We're under attack… we're under attack!

"I contacted Crazy Dave and my Aunt to watch over my mom. I ordered **Tallnut** to kill Zomboss if he leaves this room, as **Tallnut** tried to hold him, he managed to break free and knocked me and **Tallnut** out. I was completely out cold until **Tallnut** regained consciousness to wake me up. I told **Tallnut** to go to my Aunt's office to guard everyone there. So I went to **Wintermellon** upstairs at the ground floor to see what's going on, I asked him and he said that the Zombies have breached through the Plantagon, we saw Zombies all over the place killing our **PBI** agents. So I ran to the security room to check on Crazy Dave, my Aunt and my mom in my Aunt's office. Crazy Dave plans to reboot the Pantagon's security systems before the **PBI** could recapture Zomboss again. I checked on Crazy Dave, he was still rebooting, as I watched him I looked at my right side of another camera monitor and saw Zomboss waiting at my Aunt's front door to her office."

 **Leon Shooter** : Crazy Dave! Zomboss is right outside **Green Shadow's** office! Do not reboot the systems! If the security system goes down, Zomboss will waltz right in!

"I tried to warn Crazy Dave but he couldn't hear what I say because the microphones are all disabled in our cameras due to Zomboss'es zombie attack. Meanwhile… Zomboss is still waiting outside the office with **Super Brainz**. Crazy Dave was able to shut down the security system. As he did, Zomboss was able to breach in."

 **Super Brainz** : Sir. Dave… rebooting system now. Trying to regain control of their automatic defences.

 **Zomboss** : What about **Tallnut**?

 **Super Brainz** : In position by Crazy Dave's side.

"He was able to enter and put a hold on Crazy Dave, **Tallnut** , my Aunt and my mom. Crazy Dave was so shocked that he ate his taco that is inside his right jeans pocket, after he ate his taco… he tells **Tallnut** to kill Zomboss now before he kills them. **Tallnut** pulls out his gun and aims it at Zomboss. Zomboss tells **Tallnut** to take the shot, he still aims at Zomboss then suddenly… he aims it on Crazy Dave and shoots him in the leg. While Crazy Dave got shot by **Tallnut** , my Aunt and my mom began to attack Zomboss but then all of a sudden, **Super Brainz** blocked their path and knocked both of them out with just a single blow on their stem."

 **Crazy Dave** : Tallnut… how could you? I was already full with my taco and you intentionally shot me me through my leg! Traitor!

 **Tallnut** : I'll surrender once this is over. Zomboss, Crazy Dave is a good man, don't kill him.

 **Zomboss** : Don't worry. If we truly succeed today, Crazy Dave will come to understand why I let him live.

"He managed to take out three of them with the help of **Tallnut** and **Super Brainz**. After Zomboss spared Crazy Dave's life, he tells **Super Brainz** to bring my mother to Zomboss'es escape aircraft while **Tallnut** goes outside the office and submits to the **PBI**. Meanwhile I saw everything inside the security room and I grew in rage. I ran into my Aunt's office and I only saw Crazy Dave and my Aunt, Zomboss must have left early with my mother out-cold. Suddenly they began to regain consciousness from that attack that **Super Brainz** did to them."

 **Leon Shooter** : Mike, do you copy over? Go to **Green Shadow's** office. Crazy Dave and **Green Shadow** are down!

 **Mike Shade** : This is Mike, over. I'll be there in a few minutes after I take care of these Zombies first.

 **Leon Shooter** : *Uses the main mic of the Plantagon* Attention all **PBI** agents and Plant Heroes. This is commander **Leon Sativum Shooter** , Plant-Ops team member **Tallnut** is working with the enemy. I want him alive!

 **Crazy Dave** : Leon… you better watch your back. Whoever compromised **Tallnut** can get to you. Be careful and good luck.

 **Leon Shooter** : Thanks Crazy Dave. You'll be fine as long as the Sunflower team will be here. Aunt **Penelope** , where's mom?!

 **Green Shadow** : He… he took her, **Leon**. Super Brainz was here to.

 **Leon Shooter** : Shit! I should have known! Zomboss kidnapped my mom.

 **Green Shadow** : Yeah, just like what he did a long time ago.

 **Leon Shooter** : Wait… what?! That bastard is gonna pay once I find him trying to harm my mother!

"I was so filled with rage that I wanted to kill Zomboss. I told my Aunt and Crazy Dave to stay put, after a while… **Mike** came to me and said that Zomboss'es Zombie Heroes were able to steal the rarest plant food we took in Canada back then. I grew even angrier than before, **Torchwood** knew that this was gonna happen. **Mike** then asked me what happened, so I said…"

 **Mike Shade** : What happened here?

 **Leon Shooter** : Tallnut… he played us all! He was working with Zomboss.

 **Mike Shade** : What?! How could he do that?! What are you talking about?! He's one of us!

"The sunflowers have arrived to heal Crazy Dave, while I received contact with **Chompzilla**. He said to me that the Plant Heroes were able to found **Tallnut** while the rest of the **PBI** agents are killing zombies outside the Plantagon. So **Mike** and I went to them and we saw **Tallnut** alive."

 **Leon Shooter** : You betrayed us all, **Tallnut**!

 **Tallnut** : Today is a rough day, **Leon** but tomorrow, we will all win.

 **Mike Shade** : Not you, you HACK! *Kills Tallnut*

"So uh… yeah. We kill **Tallnut** on purpose while the Plant Heroes informed us that they saw their teammate which is my mom of course being taken away by Zomboss and **Super Brainz** by using his escape aircraft. **Mike** and I tried to catch up to them but they already took off with my mother on board. So we had to take **Penny** , the time travelling RV. **Mike** and I got inside and took off, and we saw so much shit going on down there. The Plantagon has been completely destroyed by the zombies. The Plant Heroes followed us as well. We've been flying for ours trying to find Zomboss and we still couldn't find him. So I went back to bring Crazy Dave and my injured Aunt for safety relocation."

TO BE CONTINUED IN **…** Chapter 10: Escort

 **Author : Hi. You might be thinking that** "Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops 3" **might come out and yes… There will be a Plant-Ops 3 after my upcoming prequel called** "Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The Solar Flare Story". **Tune in for another chapter in 24 hours now! :D**

romance, suspense, humor and adventure all coming here in the Plant-Ops saga.


	10. Chapter 10: Escort

Chapter 10: Escort

"Everyone evacuated the Plantagon due to infestation of zombies in there, there were too many of them for the **PBI** to kill, I have lost so many plants down there. The Plant Heroes, my team and I were still up sky high, Crazy Dave told me to relocate him and my Aunt to my Aunt's apartment in Plantopolis. In the meantime, Aunt **Peneolope** calls in **Spudow** for extra recon with the Plant Heroes to guard us."

 **Green Shadow** : Spudow, tell everyone in the Plant Heroes to protect the wounded in the RV and that includes me.

 **Spudow** : Understood **Green Shadow**. I'll inform our leader on this.

 **Crazy Dave** : Uh… **Green Shadow** , your nephew who captured Zomboss has requested to head up your security detail. He's our best one left on Zomboss and he still believes that you be a target to Zomboss.

 **Mike Shade** : Yo dude, zombies spotted on the ground, man.

"I checked the radar on **Penny** , and I saw not only zombies but the intense radiation on them. It looked like they were using a kind of weapon generated by sun power. I kept watching the activity on the radar until I saw them moving to Plantopolis."

 **Crazy Dave** : Oh my TACO! The zombies… they're changing course.

 **Leon Shooter** : Plantopolis. I knew it was too easy to crack the rarest plant food, not only that, they can control our robots now! Zomboss is targeting my Aunt!

"We spotted two zombies that are using solar bazookas. They shot the RV but the the Plant Heroes were too late to deflect the missles. Now that the RV has been hit badly, it came down to a crashing end! After the crash… the four of us, me, **Green Shadow** , Crazy Dave and **Mike** managed to survive. We got out of the RV as soon as possible and used **Captain Combustible's** limo. I didn't know that **Captain Combustible** drives all the way here using his limo. So the four of us went inside his limo and we were able to reach Plantopolis where we can hide Crazy Dave and my Aunt **Penelope**. We were almost there at my Aunt's apartment until **Professor Brain Storm** blocked our path, he blew up the limo but we were able to get out with **Captain Combustible**. We tried to fight back, **Mike** was trying to hit him using his slappy leaves while I used my pea-pistol to bring that zombie down, unfortunately he used an invisible shield and uses his laser to shoot us back, **Mike** and I took cover while **Captain Combustible** tackles **Professor Brainstorm** , as he tackled, **Professor Brainstorm** shoots him on the chest above. He managed to take down the leader of the Plant Heroes. We were done for until the Plant Heroes came to the rescue."

 **Leon Shooter** : What took you so long just to get here?!

 **Night-Cap** : my apologies. Wallknight had to call **Uber** instead of running down town. So we followed him.

 **Leon Shooter** : Wallknight! Now is not the time to become a fancy knight!

 **Wallknight** : Sorry commander. I just got tired riding on **Rose's** back, she said that I was too heavy for her to carry with **Grass Knuckles**.

 **Green Shadow** : Can you plants stop arguing and just take down **Brainstorm**?!

 **Mike Shade** : No worry mam. I'll end this now. Hey **Brainstorm**! Does you teacher's call you **Shit-For-Brains**?!

"He asked him that question to him. It was so insulting to **Professor Brainstorm** that he tried to kill my Aunt by tackling her. He charged through **Grass Knuckles** until I took the shot. After I shot **Brain Storm** on his jet pack, he began to fly out of Plantopolis. After a long battle with **Professor Brainstorm** we all got inside my Aunt's apartment and stayed there for more than 3 hours just to hide against those robots. I looked at the window and saw mass chaos the zombies and the robots are doing to the other humans and plants. Just what is Zomboss doing to my mother now?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN…Chapter 11: End of the World?

 **Author : After this sequel is completed, I will make a sub-story of the Plant-Ops series/saga called** "Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The Solar Flare Story" **. That story will be more than 50 chapters**. **Tune in for another chapter in the next 7 hours.**

Any reviews will do for the Plant-Ops series or saga. If you are reading this story in your laptop or desktop computer, you should be able to see my image covers showing the title and the sequels. I wonder if I got reviews on that to.

 **:D** ScOu


	11. Chapter 11: End of the World?

Chapter 11: End of the World?

"We've been hiding inside Aunt **Penelope's** apartment room for days now. All we have is a flat screen TV, and an **Alienware 17** gaming laptop. **Night-Cap** was checking the news on the TV and he and the Plant Heroes saw all of the foot zombies are now carrying solar powered beam cannons shooting everyone. While they were watching the news, I stayed in the kitchen with Crazy Dave and Aunt **Penelope** talking about Zomboss'es plan about the Cyber-attack. We kept on discussing about Zomboss, suddenly the doorbell rang, I chose to walk straight to the door and see who it was using the door's peephole. It was **Wintermellon**."

* * *

 **Night-Cap** : Who is that, a foe?

 **Betta-Carrotina** : He might be working with Zomboss.

 **Leon Shooter** : Relax everyone, he's with Plant-Ops. Wintermellon, how's **Hypno-Shroom**?

 **Wintermellon** : Good. We were able to protect our double agent. As for the attack…

* * *

"I brought Wintermellon to my Aunt's kitchen while **Spudow** closes the door and locks it. **Grass Knuckles** became over curios about Wintermellon, **Rose** was still watching the news along with **Captain Comustilble** , **Mike** and **Wallknight** … they're just playing chess, and **Chompzilla** , he stopped watching the news and began to fall asleep on the floor. Meanwhile, Wintermellon was giving us a full answer about his plan, the only piece that Zomboss needed the most was my mother."

* * *

 **Wintermellon** : Green Shadow. It's now clear that Zomboss intended to be captured and brought to the Plantagon, in order to execute his attack.

 **Green Shadow** : That monster. Wintermellon, why did he do it?

 **Wintermellon** : Based on the Plantagon's security camera feed. It was to get **Solar Flare**. Bad news is, the robots that the Plantagon has made so far are now his. He used **Solar Flare's** life energy to piggyback every communication satellite all over the world, not only that, he's using her powers to generate fuel for all of the robots, like a solar powered battery.

 **Green Shadow** : My gosh! What are our options?

 **Wintermellon** : Well… there is good news. The **PBI** found the location of Zomboss. He's in Greenville. Since we lost all of the **PBI** agents by the Zombie Heroes, You, your nephew and his team including yours are the only ones who can go there and stop him once and for all.

 **Green Shadow** : How long will our hostile robots will get to the other countries?

 **Wintermellon** : About two hours.

 **Leon Shooter** : So that's his plan. That bastard plans to unleash an entire massive drone fleet across the globe. He's gonna kill everyone around the world.

 **Green Shadow** : Is this it? Is this the end for us all?

 **Crazy Dave** : Green Shadow, may someone help us.

* * *

"I went to the living room where the rest of the Plant Heroes are including Plant-Ops to tell them that we need to move to Greenville now. So everyone got ready to leave, while that… I asked Wntermellon if he was using his **HONDA-CRV** (a car that can fit 13 passengers) and he said yes, he was using his car to get here. We all got inside his car and head on to Greenville."

* * *

 **-One in a half hour later-**

"We arrived at Greenville, we saw decay, dead plants and humans and most of all, zombies everywhere. We stopped at Zomboss'es location known as the Greenville cemetery watch tower. Everyone got out of the **CRV** and began to smash some zombies near them, we spotted a bot swarm heading towards us. **Betta-Carrotina** managed to prevent the swarm before they could come down killing us. We went to the watch tower, the tower looked like it got blown up completely a long time ago thanks to **Torchwood**. We got inside the tower while **Spudow** and **Grass Knuckles** defend the main entrance. As the Plant Heroes and I kept on going to the higher floors while Plant-Ops was supporting **Spudow** and **Grass Knuckles** , we got ambushed by the Zombie Heroes."

* * *

 **Leon Shooter** : Why are you doing this guys? Can't you see he's just using you?

 **Green Shadow** : Come on **Jonathan**. We don't have to fight. Besides, we're getting old already.

 **Super Brainz** : You know what **Penelope**? You're right. In a few minutes, this tower will completely blow up if he starts his attack. Oh, if you are looking for your best friend, she's a the highest floor with Zomboss. Please don't tell him that I helped you on this, I just wanna go home with **Electric Boogalooo** and play Nintendo with him because it's his birthday today, I have no taste for brains yet so… I'm out. Everyone, let's go to **Boogaloo's** house to play his Nintendo Switch!

 **All of the Zombie Heroes** : Alright sir!

* * *

"The Zombie Heroes conceded our battle just to go to **Electric Boogaloo's** house and play Nintendo?! Zombies are weirder than I thought. Anyways, Aunt **Penelope** told me to go to the highest floor while she tries to defend this area, and so I did. I got up to the highest floor and saw my mother and Zomboss himself. The rest of the Plant Heroes went back to **Spudow** and **Grass Knuckles** along with my team. I got so angry by looking at my mother inside that weird battery pod and by looking at his face."

* * *

 **Zomboss** : Too late, **Leon**.

 **Leon Shooter** : What are doing to my mom?!

 **Zomboss** : Me? I'm just using her life source to power up your robots. In less than thirty seconds, you will all die with me.

 **Leon Shooter** : What the heck?! You tried to sabotage my family just for that?! YOU'RE DEAD!

* * *

"I tried to tackle him but he was equipped with a barrier. I watched my mother slowly fainting. I couldn't stand to see the suffering in me, I tried to break the barrier but it was too strong. Zomboss has the weapon ready, all of the zombies are all over the countries, people panicking, plants dying, everyone in this tower are depending on me, including my Aunt, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. When all of a sudden, I heard a gunshot behind Zomboss, he was bleeding so badly that the barrier had been broken, same as the cyber-attack switch button. The moment he fell front, I saw my Uncle **Torchwood**! I was so happy to see him still alive. He told me to open up the pod to free my mom and I did."

* * *

 **Torchwood** : How is she?

 **Leon Shooter** : She's still breathing, no injuries to.

 **Torchwood** : Thank goodness. All that's left here is Zomboss.

 **Zomboss** : I may be bleeding badly but you will die someday. As for you, **Leon** , kill me, for your family! Avenge them and make them rest for eternity. What are you waiting for, **Leon**? Do it! DO IT!

 **Leon Shooter** : Sorry Edgar, not this time. Im done letting my anger consume me, and you… you're just a sad old zombie, right uncle **Torchwood**?

 **Torchwood** : You made the right choice kid, your dad would have been proud of you.

"So we handcuffed Zomboss, and saved the world from his cyber-attack. I asked **Torchwood** how he got here, and he said…"

 **Torchwood** : Wintermellon told me that you'd be here. So I called **Uber** just to get here.

 **Leon Shooter** : But everyone didn't see you here!

 **Torchwood** : Duh. There's a ladder here at the back of this tower. You and your team never knew?

 **Leon Shooter** : Even my Aunt doesn't know that. I hate myself.

* * *

"After he answered my question… we both took my mother who is till unconscious and Zomboss downstairs to the Plant Heroes."

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 12: Family Reunion

* * *

 **Author :** Good news. There is a new story I made called **Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The Solar Flare Story**. This story will be a scenario for **Solar Flare** , with that… There will be a **Plant-Ops 3**. The more sequels of the **Plant-Ops** series I will make, the more this new story will update faster. (About 300 chapters.)

Be Sure to check out my new story called **Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The Solar Flare Story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Family Reunion

**CHAPTER 12 : FAMILY REUNION**

"After our victorious battle against Zomboss'es cyber attack, we we're able to capture him once again. After months have passed, everyone including my son and my friends joined my family to meet my dead husband in Suburbia cemetery for plants." **– Solar Falre**

My mother and I we're already there before the others came. I stood there like a hero for my dad. I never thought my uncle **Torchwood** and my aunt **Green Shadow** would also do the same. My father's grave is beside my uncle **Repeater** 'sand my aunt **Snow-Pea** 's. We just stayed with them for more than three hours, then my friends came along, and so did the Plant-Heroes and Crazy Dave.

 **Night-Cap** : So, we get to see our hero again.

 **Rose** : This is sad. Hey Solar, you okay?

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm glad that we get to see **Pea** again. It's been so long ever since I met him in the arcade as a kid.

 **Citron** : I remember that night when everyone except for you and **Green Shadow** were there in Vietnam. Pea Shooter saved us during that event. He help me escaped Vietnam to contact LEAF for backup.

 **Captain Combustible** : No doubt. He beat **Rustbolt** in a seconds, no hero can ever do that.

 **Grass Knuckles** : He's one strong plant. My boxing skills are no match for his IQ.

 **Chompzilla** : awdwdadgjygygerbf (He's one awesome plant)

 **Beta-Carrotina** : I may have suits and gear, but this plant has more to it than my powers.

 **Spudow** : Peace is always in him.

 **Green Shadow** : He saved the world, now my nephew did the same just like him.

 **Crazy Dave** : Pea Shooter, my first son plant and now he's gone. This makes my TACO cry.

 **Leon** : You hear that dad? Everyone is here for you, including me. I've finally defeated Zomboss. You can now rest in peace.

 **Mike Shade** : Your dad's a real hero, **Leon**.

 **Leon** : I get it now.

 **Torchwood** : He loves you kid.

 **Leon** : I know.

 **Solar Flare** : This is the price we pay, for what we do.

Everyone stayed closer to my father's grave and began to give him honor, faith, belief and showing real friendship. I pulled out my father's weapon and placed it on the top of the grave.

 **Leon** : I'm done, mom. He can now rest in peace.

 **Solar Flare** : Your father would have been proud of you doing that. I bet he's still seeing this.

 **Leon** : I'd to, mom.

After our reunion, the Plant Heroes and my family started to celebrate our victory in the night inside my aunt **Green Shadow** 's by drinking loads of soda, eating pizza and plant food and playing PS4. Crazy Dave is also having fun by playing pyrotechnics with **Captain Combustible**. A few hours later, we saw **Night-Cap** proposing to **Rose** , we all cheered for them. When **Rose** accepted him, we cheered even louder with joy. I looked to my left and saw my mother crying outside the balcony, so I tried to comfort her as possible as I can.

 **Leon** : Mom? What's wrong?

 **Solar Flare** : Oh, it's nothing **Leon**. It's just… I miss your father so much.

 **Leon** : I, miss him to, mom. He will always be with us. C'mon, let's go back and live with joy. You "are" the happy one.

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah. YEAH! I am always happy.

We went back inside to celebrate not only our victory party but also, **Night-Cap** 's engagement to **Rose**! After a few more years went on… **Night-Cap** and **Rose** finally married, my aunt **Green Shadow** resigned as LEAF academy's new head-principal, my friend **Mike** became the new commander of Plant-Ops, too bad that Crazy shut down the Plantagon and made LEAF HQ the main source of our new military structure, and for me… well, I quit Plant-Ops and spend the rest of my days working with my mom as a video game developer in **POPCAP** like her while my uncle **Torchwood** stays with me in my office every day, whenever I leave after work I bring my uncle back to his house before going home with my mom.

The rest including the Zombie Heroes… they're just doing their thing but for Zomboss, well… he's gonna be in jail for a very long time

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN : "Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops 3"**

 **Author** : Thank you so much guys for reading my sequel. If it weren't for you and **Militailycattail** , none of this would be possible.

:D **– ScOu**

You can find me in Deviantart "ScOu-Gentai"


End file.
